Levi's Hell
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: It was a normal day for Levi as he returned form a solo mission, till he ran into a "damsel in distress" whom turned out to be a mysterious person from his past! Now he is kidnapped and put through torture while his squad is left to fend for themselves. Will he ever escape? And if he does will he be the same? slight PetraXLevi. If you squint. I don't own AOT! DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all so I had an inspiration idea of Levi getting kidnapped, and what would happen with the survey corps. Also I was listening to "Hurry up and save me" so yeah. This has some OC's in it as the bad guys. Anyway enjoy X3**

**Chapter 1**

"Someone help me!" Screamed out a woman. Levi stopped in his tracks as he was currently heading back to the town alone from a solo mission. He turned around and saw a girl getting attacked by a Titan. He swung around and killed it in one strike. He landed next to her and offered his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked bored. He looked at the woman and noticed she was dressed in a long black cloak and bright red jeans. Her hair was green and she blue streaks in her hair and looked familiar.

"Yes I am, thank you," She replied still looking down and accepted his hand. He helped her up and went to draw his hand back but the girl held it.

"Um, excuse me I have to get going." He said.

"How rude to leave a girl abandoned after she just got attacked Levi-kun," She replied looking up with a smirk, revealing orange eyes. His eyes widened and he tried to get away but a net was thrown over him, with spikes that pinned him to the ground. He let out a grunt as a heavy body flopped down on him he turned his head to see a guy with red hair and scars around his mouth. To his left he saw another guy with long black hair in a low ponytail with bright blue eyes and a scar on his nose. To his right was another guy with green hair, all wearing a back cloak with bright red jeans.

"Mission accomplished, Levi-Chan has been captured," Said the black haired guy with Blue eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Demanded Levi.

"Shut up you douche," Said the red head.

"Now, now Sato-kun, calm down," Said the girl.

"Back off Rinimi-chan," Replied Sato. a whirlwind of leaves swirled around them and a brown haired guy with his bangs covering his right eye appeared. Without any words he picked up a club and knocked Levi out with it. Last thing Levi thought of before he blacked out was his team, then darkness.

Eren sat up quickly with a jolt scaring Armin.

"Eren what's wrong?" He asked, "You startled me."

"Sorry Armin but I just had a bad feeling just now." He said as he got up. Mikasa looked at him oddly and got up as well following him. As soon as they stepped out of the room, the hallways were bustling with activity.

"Quick we got to tell the king-"

"No we must go to Erwin-"

"I can't believe this-"

"What do you think happened Armin?" Asked Eren in a quiet voice. Armin shrugged and they continued to listen.

"Sir Erwin! We have a problem!" Proclaimed a soldier saluting Erwin.

"As you were soldier, now what is the problem." He said.

"Captain Levi has been kidnapped! The team whom was following him was ambushed and one made it back barely alive saying that he saw Captain Levi get taken into custody!" Said the soldier. Eren felt his blood run cold.

"WHAT!?" He proclaimed stepping into view.

"Eren?" Responded Erwin.

"What do you mean Corporal Levi was kidnapped? By who?" Declared Eren.

"Enough Eren, We need to establish a search team, Squad Levi and all the other Survey corps! Meet in the court yard in 1 hour ready to go! Get the military police to! We must get LEvi back at all costs or else the mission outside the walls, to Erens basement would fail!" Declared Erwin.

"ROGER!"

**A/N Yes, short chapter, but it will get longer and better. Stay tuned and let me know what you think please?**

**Liked it? Loved it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello so here is chapter 2 :3 I don't know if I should do a pairing yet or not besides the slight LeviXPetra.**

Levi awoke in a dark musty room. He had his hands tied behind his back and a chain on his ankle chaining him to a certain spot on the floor. He sat up and tested how far the chain would allow him to move. He got 5 feet before it clanked. The room was maybe 10 feet, by 15 and barley lit by a dim bulb hanging from the ceiling. On the wall was a television. He made a face at how dusty and dirty the room was. The door opened and the red head, Sato came in the room with Rinimi behind him.

"So your awake huh?" Said Rinimi as she leaned against the wall.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Asked Levi, "And why is this room so dust, it needs cleaned."

Sato looked at him crazily before picking Lev up by the handkerchief on his shirt and punched him in the face hard. Levi didn't make a sound and just glared at Sato.

"How dare you ask us why we are doing this? It's all your fault! Damn asshole!" Shouted Sato as he kicked Levi hard in the stomach, sending him into the wall. Levi coughed before standing on his feet and looking at Sato, saying nothing.

"Why are you looking at me!?" Screamed Sato as he then threw Levi to the ground and got on top of him and stared punching him.

"That's enough Sato!" Declared the brown haired guy with his bangs covering his right eye. Sato got up and backed away from where Levi was lying. He picked up Levi by the handkerchief and brought him eye level, face to face.

"So this is Levi Ackerman? The famous titan slayer and murderer of my family?" He said, "Disgusting piece of shit." He said as he tossed him to the ground.

"Now listen you little fuck, because of you and your team, my wife and kids got killed. So I will have my revenge on each of your teammates, and then ima go after you. But till then, I'll let your old friends here have fun with you till then. And that screen will be where we watch their deaths at, Mwa ha ha." Said the leader as he left with Sato, and Rinimi in tow. He shut the door and Levi heard several clicks, the sound of several locks. Levi sat up and flinched when pain jolted through his body but kept quiet. He looked up in the corner and saw a camera pointed at him. He sighed in annoyance as he laid back down on his back.

'Petra… stay safe.' was the last thought that went through Levi's head before he fell asleep and entered a dream.

_It was atypical day for Levi as he awoke from his slumber. He got up and looked around and noticed everyone else was asleep. He smiled as he stepped outside the cave and went to the stream to fetch water._

_"Levi-Chan?" said a blue eyed, black haired guy._

_"Oh hey Reim, what are you doing up?" Asked Levi._

_"Eh I couldn't sleep and I noticed you got up, Need some help?" He responded._

_"Nah I'm good," Said Levi as he hosted the two buckets up._

_"I wish I was strong and buff as you are," Sighed Reim, "Then maybe Rinimi would like me like she likes you."_

_"Oh come on, your already strong, quit being a brat," Said Levi._

_"Hey! IM only two years younger than you Damnit! I'm not a brat!" Said Reim._

_"Sure you are, but listen, you will get stronger just keep working on it, and just wait, some day we can afford to live within the walls and be a part of the scouting corps." Said Levi with a smile. "Now lets get back before Sato wakes up to find there's no food._

_"Okay!" Said Reim as he followed him._

Levi woke up when he ehard the door open and close. he looked over and saw the black haired blue eyed guy standing there.

"Good, your awake, wouldn't want you to sleep to long." He said as he walked over to him.

"Reim…" Said LEvi as he narrowed his eyes at him.

**A/N So here we are with chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it X3**


End file.
